


Tried and Tested

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jaskier teases Geralt a bit too much and bears the consequences.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt/Jaskier High School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652650
Kudos: 185





	Tried and Tested

Spending time with Geralt’s brothers was rare but Jaskier enjoyed it all the same. He enjoyed watching Geralt get teased by his brothers, watching Geralt relax and rib back at the other men. It was nice to see his normally broody boyfriend crack smiles freely at his only-slightly younger brothers. And it was fun to jump in on the jokes, tease his boyfriend until his ears turned red. 

“ _ Jas _ !” Geralt shook his thigh gently, trying to get his attention for the third time. 

“Yes, sir?” Jaskier purred unintentionally, but grinned when he realized that Geralt now wore a soft blush. Eskel and Lambert glanced at each other, cackling as Geralt’s blush deepened. 

“Quit it. Are you ready to go get dinner?” Geralt kept his voice level, hand gripping Jaskier’s thigh firmly. Jaskier kept grinning while he nodded, standing up from the couch. 

“Bye Esk, bye Lamb!” Jaskier called out as Geralt grabbed him by his hand and nearly marched him out the door. Geralt got Jaskier’s car door, leaning down and into the car to kiss Jaskier roughly. Jaskier cupped Geralt’s still warm cheeks, smiling against his lips. 

“Hi,  _ Daddy _ ,” Jaskier whispered, eyes sparkling like gems when Geralt pulled back. Geralt gripped his chin, growling softly. 

_ “You’re in for it.” _

Jaskier couldn’t help his whine, especially when Geralt released him and pulled back. Jaskier tucked his legs into the car and let Geralt shut the door. 

Geralt got into the car and started it, backing out of the driveway. “You’re in  _ trouble _ , baby boy,” Geralt started, heading towards Jaskier’s house. “First, I’m going to punish you.” Jaskier moaned softly, reaching for Geralt’s hand. “I’m going to spank your ass until it’s red and sore, until you beg for mercy. Then a little more.” Jaskier shivered in his seat. “Then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t  _ breathe _ . You’re going to scream for me.” 

Jaskier shifted, pressing his thighs together tightly. “Fuck,  _ yes _ .” 

Geralt drove the rest of the way in silence, gripping Jaskier’s hand in his. Jaskier didn’t wait for Geralt to get his door like normal, nearly throwing himself out of the car. Geralt met him by the front door, letting Jaskier unlock the door before shoving him inside and locking it behind them. Geralt grabbed his wrist and led him up the stairs, pushing him onto the bed once they reached Jaskier’s room. 

Jaskier landed on his back, grinning up at Geralt. “ _ Daddy _ ,” Jaskier purred teasingly, spreading his legs. Geralt sat next to Jaskier, patting his lap. 

“Get over here, over my lap.”

Jaskier crawled over Geralt’s lap slowly, settling in comfortably. Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s denim-covered ass a few times before landing his first strike. Jaskier moaned, shoving his ass up for more. Geralt let his hand fall again, over the other cheek before helping Jaskier stand up. 

“Strip. All the way.” 

Jaskier didn’t hesitate to obey, yanking his shirt and binder over his head before shoving his pants and boxers down his legs. Geralt stared at him expectantly, Jaskier climbing over his lap again. He gripped the comforter in his fists, looking over his shoulder at Geralt with doe eyes. 

Geralt locked eyes with him and slapped his ass hard, the sound reverberating through the room now that Jaskier’s ass was bare. Jaskier groaned softly, turning around to rub his face against the comforter. Geralt started to rain swats down over Jaskier’s ass, peppering his thighs with sharp smacks until the younger man cried out with every connection of hand and bottom. 

“Why am I punishing you, Jas?” Geralt paused the spanking so he could hear Jaskier’s answer. 

“Because,” Jaskier moaned quietly. “I teased you in public.” 

“Not just in public.” Another swat. 

“In front of your brothers!” Another spank. 

“That’s right.” Geralt focused the smacks on Jaskier’s upper thighs, each swat stinging and searing. Jaskier squirmed, throwing a hand back to protect his ass when Geralt focused too much on one spot. 

Geralt grabbed the offending wrist and pinned it to his lower back, focusing on the opposite thigh in the same spot. Jaskier writhed harder, every breath a gasp. 

“Geralt! Geralt, please!” 

Geralt landed a few more slaps before pinching Jaskier’s ass. “Get up.” 

Jaskier struggled to push himself up and stand, balancing himself on Geralt’s shoulder when he stood. Geralt stood too, turning them so Jaskier could get on the bed. “On your back, legs open.” 

Jaskier obeyed, whining softly when his tender ass slid across the blanket. Geralt stripped himself quickly, crawling between Jaskier’s legs when he was naked. He slid his hands under Jaskier’s thighs, down to the back of Jaskier’s knees. He pushed Jaskier’s legs apart and up, spreading Jaskier for his viewing pleasure. 

Geralt leaned down and licked a slow stripe over Jaskier’s slit, flicking his tongue against Jaskier’s little cock. Jaskier twitched and groaned, tilting his head back. Geralt covered his cock with his lips and sucked softly, teasing his tongue over the bottom side of it. 

“Geralt!” 

Geralt growled softly against Jaskier’s cock, pulling back. “Hold your legs.” Jaskier gripped his thighs, holding his legs spread apart for Geralt while the other man dipped back down and ran his tongue over Jaskier’s hole, dipping inside slightly. He continued to lick and suck slowly, glancing up at Jaskier every so often with intense honey eyes. 

Jaskier clenched around nothing, whining. “Geralt,” Jaskier panted, hips bucking against Geralt’s mouth. “ _ Daddy. _ ” 

Geralt’s intensity picked up, tongue moving faster against Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier groaned loudly, shivering slightly. “Yes, yes Daddy, more!” 

Geralt pulled back, sliding his fingers through Jaskier’s mess of fluids. He circled one around Jaskier’s hole before pressing in slowly, curling it immediately. Jaskier’s grip on his thighs slipped as he let one leg down. Geralt pushed it back up. “I didn’t tell you to move.” 

“Sorry, Daddy, feels good,” Jaskier mumbled, hips rolling to try to get Geralt to move his hand. Geralt withdrew his finger and thrust two inside this time, curling them up and towards himself. Jaskier moaned, clenching down around Geralt’s fingers. Geralt landed a harsh slap to Jaskier’s ass, twisting his fingers at the same time. 

“Oh, oh,  _ Daddy _ ,  _ yes _ ,” Jaskier whimpered, hips rocking. Geralt focused on smacking the back of Jaskier’s upper thighs, the pale skin turning pink so easily under his hands. 

Geralt withdrew his fingers and pressed them against Jaskier’s lips, slipping them into his mouth once Jaskier parted his lips. “That’s right, taste yourself on my fingers.” Geralt rummaged through Jaskier’s side table drawer for a condom while Jaskier sucked on his fingers. He found a lone condom and plucked it out, pulling his fingers free of Jaskier’s mouth. Geralt opened the condom and rolled it on, situating himself between Jaskier’s legs. 

Geralt let his cock slide through Jaskier’s slick split, the head catching Jaskier’s hard little cock with every pass. Geralt guided Jaskier’s legs around his waist before he lined the tip of his cock up with Jaskier’s hole. He paused, staring down at Jaskier. The brunet started squirming, thrusting his hips down to try to take Geralt’s cock inside. 

Geralt leaned down and bit Jaskier’s perky nipple, thrusting inside with one smooth movement. Jaskier cried out, back arching as Geralt scraped his teeth over the sensitive peak. Geralt switched sides as he slowly rocked his hips against Jaskier’s, barely pulling out before pressing back in. His cock twitched when Jaskier clamped down around him, pulling a groan from Geralt’s chest. 

Geralt finally pulled back and sank back in fully, searching for the right angle to make Jaskier scream. His thrusts were smooth and long. He knew when he found the right angle by Jaskier’s breathless gasp. Geralt focused on thrusting into that  _ spot _ , kissing a line from the swell of tissue to Jaskier’s neck, latching his teeth into the side of it. 

Jaskier slid a hand between them, going to his cock and rubbing over it, crying out when Geralt’s thrusts got harder. Geralt grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head, nearly snarling. “ _No_ _touching_.” 

Jaskier sobbed like he had been punched, legs tightening around Geralt’s waist. “Please, please, Daddy, I need to, I want it so bad. I’ll be a good boy. Please let me come,” Jaskier babbled, dragging his nails down Geralt’s broad back. 

“Try harder,” Geralt demanded, thrusts getting faster. 

“Oh god, please, let me touch. Please touch me. I need you, you make me feel so  _ good _ , I just want to come, please,  _ please _ .” 

Geralt could feel himself approaching his orgasm, his stomach going tight. He pounded into Jaskier’s clenching, tight,  _ hot  _ hole, grunting with effort. 

“Say my name,” Geralt grit out, biting and sucking a mark into Jaskier’s pale skin. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ Daddy _ , you’re Daddy! Daddy, please!” Jaskier gasped out, clinging to Geralt as the other man thrust a few more times before coming, nearly growling in Jaskier’s ear as he shuddered through his orgasm. Geralt gave a few last thrusts, milking the sensations all he could before he pulled out. Geralt slipped the condom off and tied it quickly, tossing it into the trash can that Jaskier kept next to his bed. 

Jaskier watched him with hazy blue eyes, legs still spread open, still panting from getting fucked so hard. “Daddy, I was good for you, please touch me.” 

“No.” 

Confusion crossed Jaskier’s face, eyebrows knitting together. “But—“ 

“You were naughty. Naughty boys don’t get to come.” 

“Daddy,” Jaskier whined, sliding a hand down his stomach. Geralt caught it, tangling their fingers together. 

“No. Maybe you’ll learn if I keep you from coming. Don’t tease me in public, in front of my brothers.”

Jaskier huffed, pulling his legs closed. He pressed his thighs together, seeking any sort of friction. Geralt laid down, turning Jaskier onto his side. The older man pulled Jaskier flush, back to chest, wrapping an arm around his middle. 

Jaskier was quiet for a few minutes, Geralt nearly dozing off when Jaskier spoke. “I really don’t get to come?” The question was quiet, almost pitiful. 

“No,” Geralt murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder. “Maybe tomorrow if you’re good for me.” 

  
  



End file.
